


Irreconcilable Differences

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, peace treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Peace between two factions that have spent millions of years at each other's throats was never going to be easy, but surprisingly, for Starscream that wasn't the hard part.





	Irreconcilable Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for 4thstate "Skyfire/Starscream, 'Post war, Uneasy Truce, Happy Ending'"

The worst part of the peace wasn’t watching Megatron and Optimus Prime awkwardly shake hands, or the fact that Starscream wasn’t even a commander of an airforce in order to justify the way his hands kept shaking when he heard people yelling orders. No, definitely the worst part was the fact that he had to head up a science division filled with happy go lucky  _ Autobots _ who had more ideas than sense

And then there was, well, Skyfire. Who he couldn’t avoid anymore. He’d managed to avoid being alone with him at the very least, but now, now he was cornered. 

The others had left hours ago, and Starscream had barely noticed, bent over the blueprints for his main energon convertor even as the light dimmed for the night cycle. He only realised just how late it had gotten when a large white hand place an energon cube directly in front of him, and Starscream jerked upright, staring straight into bright blue optics on a wary face. 

“You should rest,” said Skyfire carefully, taking a step back. “It’s late and we’ll need to start fresh in the morning.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” snapped Starscream, flicking his datapad off and pushing it across the table, standing up. It didn’t help much, Skyfire was still the largest mech he knew, even after all this time. 

Skyfire raised a hand, shaking his head, and he suddenly looked very tired. “I’m not,” he said, turning to go. 

Suddenly Starscream was filled with a kind of righteous anger. “Yes you were!” He scowled, planting his hands on the desk and leaning forward. “Like you have authority over me!”

“That’s really not what I meant,” said Skyfire mildly.

“So what, you  _ care _ about me?” said Starscream with a sneer. 

“Is that really so hard to believe?” asked Skyfire quietly, folding his arms over his chest. “I know you’re not the same as you used to be--”

“Convenient of you to finally remember that,” said Starscream angrily, pushing the cube away and bending his head over the datapad again. 

“You still need the same recharge cycle as the rest of us,” Skyfire reminded him in that same aggravatingly patient voice. 

“Go  _ away _ !” yelled Starscream. 

Skyfire’s vents flared with exhaust, a long suffering sigh, and he turned to leave the lab without saying anything else. Infuriated, Starscream threw the energon cube at his head. 

It missed, hitting the middle of Skyfire’s back, and he froze, turning his head back towards Starscream slowly. “You know what?” he said, as Starscream tried to stare him down unsuccessfully. “I take it back. You’re  _ exactly _ the same as you used to be, just  _ more _ so.”

“You’re  _ wrong _ ,” hissed Starscream, shaking his head.

Skyfire shook his own head, advancing back across the room. “I’m really not,” he said confidently. “You’re still overblown, and controlling, and arrogant, and ambitious, and you know what the worst part is, Starscream?”

“You’re still an idiot?” said Starscream snidely. 

Skyfire ignored him. “I  _ do  _ still care about you,” he said firmly, reaching across and placing a large hand on Starscream’s shoulder. 

Starscream felt like he’d been punched, energon rushing back up his intake lines, processor spinning, and he brushed Skyfire’s hand off his shoulder. “How upsetting for you,” he said with a sneer.

If either of them noticed his hands shaking as he did so, they didn’t mention it. 

“It is, yeah,” said Skyfire quietly, and he reached out, wrapping Starscream in a loose hug. Starscream froze, unable to work his vocaliser, and after a moment, he pushed back into it aggressively, scowling. 

“ _ Don’t _ think this means I’ll be kind, you soft hearted imbecile,” he muttered after a moment, inhaling the old, familiar, ozone scent that surrounded Skyfire. 

Skyfire just laughed, soft and quiet, filling the whole room. 


End file.
